Of Blushing and Hot Chocolate
by adventurous-wonderland
Summary: Deidara forgets he's not talking to his diary and accidently calls Sakura his girlfriend in front of the Akatsuki. DeiSaku, slight SasoSaku. Rated T to be safe.


"Dammit Deidara!" Kisame cursed.

Sakura raised her head from where it had been resting in Sasori's lap as Deidara's laughter filled the living room. Her emerald eyes met Itachi's onyx ones as he looked up from his book. She was unable to hide her smile as the older man rolled his eyes.

"Kisame, don't be so childish," he said softly. "Sakura-san is trying to sleep."

"And Deidara is cheating!" The blue-skinned man glared at the blonde artist. Deidara merely shrugged.

"You're the one who wanted to play, yeah. Jaws."

" _Don't_ call me that!" Kisame growled.

Sakura sighed and laid her head back in Sasori's lap. The quiet, red haired puppeteer blinked down at her. "Where are the others again?" she asked softly.

He sighed. "Tobi and Zetsu are having 'bonding time', Hidan and Kazuku are probably out clubbing, and Pein and Konan are on a date." She nodded thoughtfully, then sighed softly. The Suna native stroked her hair, and Sakura let her eyes drift closed again. Sasori glanced at Deidara, his idiotic, explosion-obsessed roommate. The blonde's blue eyes were narrowed as he watched Sasori's hand. Sasori smirked at him. It was a well-known fact that Deidara had a crush on the younger girl.

Kisame, catching sight of Sasori and Sakura, also smirked. He tossed his cards on the floor and stretched. "I'm bored. Let's do something fun. Oi, Sakura-chan, wake up!" His use of _–chan_ didn't go unnoticed; Deidara's scowl grew more pronounced.

Sakura sat up, pouting slightly. "Make out with Tobi if you're bored."

Itachi chuckled quietly, and Kisame glared, tossing a pillow at his best friend. "I'm not gay!" he shouted. "Unlike Itachi," he sneered.

Deidara smirked. "You would know, Kisame."

Sighing, Itachi closed his book. "I'd like to point out that I'm not gay. In case anyone is interested. And if I was, I would _not_ date Kisame."

"Tough luck," Sasori murmured. "Don't take it too hard."

The blue-skinned man stood up and stepped towards Sasori, but Sakura hugged the redhead protectively. "All of you, stop being mean!" she demanded. "Kisame, you said you were bored? Pick something to do, then. We'll do whatever you want."

"Whatever?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Whatever," she promised.

"How 'bout," he asked, licking his lips slightly, "I do you?"

Sakura blushed scarlet, and three suddenly very pissed pairs of eyes glared at Kisame. "Don't even think about it," Sasori frowned.

"Kisame, I would suggest picking a different activity, if you value your life." Itachi's eyes were hard.

"Fine," Kisame snapped. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Alright. New game. Sakura, go away for a sec."

With a huff, Sakura stood and walked into the kitchen. When she was gone, Kisame motioned the three men closer. In a low voice, he said, "Alright, whoever makes Sakura blush the hardest wins."

"What are the rules?" Sasori asked, intrigued.

Kisame turned to Itachi, who pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's see… No touching. Make her blush through words alone. And nothing _too_ sexual. Don't be blatantly obvious." Kisame and Sasori instantly nodded their agreement. Deidara remained silent, frowning.

"Alright, Sakura~" Kisame called. "You can come back now."

She walked back into the living room and sat on the floor, her back against the couch. "So what are we playing?" she asked innocently.

The four men glanced at each other. Finally, Kisame cleared his throat. "Hey, Sakura?"

"Yeah?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Do you wash your pants with Windex?"

"What?" Sakura frowned, confused.

"Because I can really see myself in them." Kisame smirked and winked.

Sakura blushed lightly and rolled her eyes. "The hell, Kisame?"

"Sakura-san."

The girl turned to Itachi, head tilted to the side. "Ne, Itachi-san?"

The older man smiled. "Why don't we go to the library sometime? I'll treat you like my homework; I'll slam you on the table and do you all night long."

"I-Itachi!" Sakura's eyes widened, and she blushed – mostly from the shock of _Uchiha Itachi_ , her best friend's older brother hitting on her.

Kisame snorted. "Really, Itachi? The _library_? That is the fifth least sexy place to bang."

"Oh really?" Itachi raised a brow. "Then what are the sexiest places?"

Sasori tapped her shoulder, and Sakura tore her attention away from the bizarre conversation her friends were having, unaware of a certain blonde's eyes on her. Sasori avoided her curious gaze. "C-can I," he stammered, "Can I t-take your picture to prove to a-all my friends that a-angels exist?" A light blush dusted his cheeks.

Sakura couldn't help but smile slightly. She poked Sasori's cheek. "Sure, Sasori-chan~"

"Ha!" Kisame laughed. "Sasori didn't even make her blush."

"Looks like I win," Itachi said smugly.

"Win what?"

Itachi and Kisame exchanged a glance. "You see…" Itachi began.

"Sakura, which one of us do you like the most?" Kisame interrupted.

Sasori frowned. "That wasn't the game…"

Sakura stared at the three, speechless. "Like?" she asked uncertainly.

Deidara stood, scowling at his friends. "Just let it go guys, yeah? Kami, stop bothering my girlfriend –" Deidara froze, eyes widening.

"Girlfriend?" Kisame was the first to find his voice. He erupted into laughter as Itachi and Sasori watched with a sort of fascinated horror as Sakura blushed, staring at Deidara and Deidara clenched his fists. "You think _you_ have a shot with Sakura? And you're even calling her your girlfriend?" Kisame could barely breathe.

"Shut up, yeah," Deidara growled. He stormed away, and a moment later, the front door slammed shut.

Sakura stood shakily. "I think… I think I'm gonna go…" She darted out the door after Deidara, leaving two concerned men and one hysterical Kisame behind.

Deidara was nowhere to be seen when Sakura stumbled onto the street. She shivered; it had snowed while she was inside, and she thoroughly regretted not bringing a jacket. It was the middle of December; really, she should have known better.

Biting her lip anxiously, she pulled out her phone and dialed Deidara's number. "Please, please, pick up," she murmured. It went straight to voicemail. "Dammit, Deidara!" Aimlessly, she wandered down the street, away from the enticing warmth of the Uchiha residence. She didn't know where Deidara had gone, but she desperately wanted to find him.

"Where the hell are you?" Sakura mumbled. "Damned snow. Damned Deidara."

A warm jacket settled around her shoulders. "That's rude, yeah."

Sakura started and looked up. Deidara walked beside her, hands in his pocket, carefully avoiding eye contact. "Deidara!"

"Sakura, yeah."

"Why did you leave?" she asked softly.

Deidara shrugged, but he still wouldn't meet her gaze. "Felt like a walk, yeah."

Sakura stopped and grabbed his wrist, forcing him to face her. "Deidara…"

He pulled his arm free. "I'll get you a cab, yeah. It's too cold to be out."

"Deidara, what happened in there –"

"Won't happen again, yeah!" Deidara lifted his head and stared at her, eyes tormented. "Sorry if I embarrassed you or something."

"You didn't embarrass me! Can you just _listen_ for a minute?" Sakura exploded.

Deidara fell silent, watching her with cautious, pained blue eyes.

"I like you," Sakura said. "And if what you said in there is any indication, then you –"

"I like you, yeah," Deidara admitted, looking down.

Sakura smiled, relieved. She stepped closer, cupping his face and tilting it back up. "Then can I _actually_ be your girlfriend?" she asked, smiling slightly.

Deidara smiled. "Yeah." And then he kissed her.

His lips were warm and soft against hers, and she leaned into the kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, as though he couldn't stand to have space between them. The kiss was innocent, sweet, and when Deidara pulled away at last, he rested his forehead against Sakura's and smiled.

"It's cold," she pouted, but was unable to keep from smiling.

"Yeah? Come on, I'll buy you some hot chocolate." They walked down the street together, hand in hand.

 _A/N: Sorry the ending kind of sucks; I'm never sure how to end well. I'm also not that great at kissing scenes, but I will work on that! I'll be posting a multi-chapter fic in a little bit. It'll have a lot of pairings, but will mostly be either GaaSaku or Kakasaku; I haven't decided yet._


End file.
